odazanfandomcom-20200214-history
Dog
A half-elf paladin. Carries Dog's Lute and Sawar's Dancing Rapier. Dog's Ship Dog was briefly the captain of a ship when the party commandeered the Sherane, which she dubbed Dog's Ship. History As a child, Dog was always observing. Observing was surviving, and on the streets, her only goal was to survive. Usually, she would observe people. She always admired the poise and adornments of the nobility when they paraded by, but mostly, she paid attention to the regular folk. She found it almost intuitive to pick out speech and mannerisms, and she took note of even the subtlest of interactions. She realized early on that simply grabbing goods yielded little success, especially as the small and weak runt of her trio of street kids. While they stole, she spent her days honing her trickery. Soon, she could even talk a sheep out of its wool, or even gain the trust of a certain large, neglected dog, Halfie. One day, while sitting leaned against the wall of a back alley outside a gambling house, watching people pass by and on her absolute last legs, a lively lady, appearing to be delighted at her winnings and stumbling around very, very drunk, tossed a single gold coin at Dog. The coin almost seemed to flip in slow motion as Dog used the last of her energy to hold out her hand to catch it. As soon as it landed on her palm, she felt a comforting warmth spread throughout her entire body from her hand, and was instilled with an almost second wind of energy. When she held it up, the seemingly ordinary coin caught the sun in a way that made a momentary gleam, almost as if someone were winking at her. She looked back at the stranger, who was now standing straight-backed and smiling impishly at Dog as if she was never drunk at all. Dog opened her mouth to ask the woman her name, but stopped upon seeing the same gleam of the coin in the woman's eye. As the woman turned, a pleasant voice rang in Dog's head. "Avandra." Returning to her group after having purchased some much needed food and clothes for them, she contemplated what the woman had said. She felt the same warmth again, this time from the pocket of her new dress. Surprised, she reached into her pocket and felt the hard edge of a coin. Immediately pulling it out, she, again, saw the familiar gleam appear. She eventually realized that, no matter what she did with it, the coin would always return to her somehow. Her friends however, noticing that Dog always had money to spend, accused her of funneling coins from the group fund, and kicked her out after a harsh beating. Caught by surprise at the sudden turn of her friends, Dog would later find it hard to make meaningful connections with people, always keeping them at arms length and using them for what they're worth. With her silver tongue, she talked her way up into the ranks of a minor family of Krey royalty, who, enjoying her company and lacking children themselves, adopted her and Halfie as their own. Her foster parents, Halfie, and Avandra, would be the only ones to have ever gained Dog's respect. Dog quickly grew bored of the extravagance of her newfound lifestyle, and the uniformity of the nobles she met. With a vast library of resources now at her fingertips, Dog studied the teachings of Avandra and the way of the Paladin. Taking after her patron god, and with the goal of one day meeting her again, Dog set off to travel the world. Even though she's far from her days on the street, it's tough to shake the constant instinct of needing to hoard and cause mischief. Though Dog still holds the special coin, she no longer spends it, instead using it as more of a keepsake and her holy symbol, intending to return it to Avandra when she gets the chance.